Christmas Shoes
by Piper1273
Summary: Jason helps a little girl at Christmas time.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost Christmas time  
>There I stood in another line<br>Trying to buy that last gift or two  
>Not really in the Christmas mood<p>

Jason Morgan was never one to get into the Christmas spirit. There were people all around him, fighting over everything. It was ridiculous the lengths that people would go to in order to get that last item, which the whole store seemed to want. He had vowed that he would never step foot in a store of any kind during the holiday rush, yet here he was.

His typical routine usually consisted of sending his guards out with a list and pocketful of cash a couple weeks before the holiday. This year, due to their inability to finish the list, he found himself standing impatiently in his own version of hell.

He looked completely out of place standing in line wearing his black leather jacket, gloves, and motorcycle boots. The only article of clothing not black would be his faded blue jeans. All around him were people wearing various shades of green and red, some going so far as having snowmen or Christmas trees on their shirts. Jason just found it absurd to dress like that, let alone out in public.

Standing right in front of me  
>Was a little boy waiting anxiously<br>Pacing around like little boys do  
>And in his hands he held<br>A pair of shoes

His eyes skimmed the people in front of him; trying to judge how much longer it would be before he could leave. There was one woman with a cart full of various items, including three extremely hyper children. She was trying to prevent them from hitting each other as well as those around her, while attempting to check out.

There was only one other person standing between him and his exit. Actually person wasn't really the right word to use, because child would be more appropriate. It was a little girl who couldn't be more than six or seven years old. It was easy to tell that she was anxious, her eyes moving a mile a minute, surveying everything around her as if she was expecting to see someone she didn't want to. Clutched tightly to her chest was a shoe box.

And his clothes were worn and old  
>He was dirty from head to toe<br>And when it came his time to pay  
>I couldn't believe what I heard him say<p>

Jason noted the girl's dark brown hair falling in a tangled mess of curls around her shoulders. Next he noticed the coat that was probably meant to keep her warm. It looked old and worn and most likely lost all its warmth that it was supposed to offer. Beneath the coat was a pair of jeans that also didn't look like they would help in the cold weather outside. They were full of holes and had multiple stains. When he got to the shoes, he noticed a simple pair of sneakers that looked completely soaked from the snow outside. He watched as the little girl gingerly placed the shoe box on the belt and her soft voice caught his attention.

"Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry Sir? The doctors say there's not much time. You see, she's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus, tonight."

Listening to the love and desperation in her voice brought a tear to his eye. As he continued to watch her, his heart went out for the girl even more.

He counted pennies for what seem like years  
>And cashier says son there's not enough here<br>He searched his pockets franticly  
>And he turned and he looked at me<p>

Jason watched as she counted her money, mostly quarters and dimes with a few singles here and there, for what seemed like an eternity. After she handed it all to the cashier, he watched the young man's face fell sadly as he told her that there was not enough to cover the shoes.

The little girl turned her chocolate brown eyes to him, and he could tell she was holding back the tears. When she spoke this time, it was even quieter than before and he had to strain his ears in order to hear her.

"Mama made Christmas good at our house. Though most years she just did without. Tell me Sir what am I gonna do? Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes"

So I laid the money down  
>I just had to help him out<br>And I'll never forget  
>The look on his face<br>When he said Momma's gonna look so great.

Without a second thought Jason handed his purchases to the cashier and told him to add the shoes to his order. After paying the young man, he bent down in front of the girl and handed her the bag which contained the item she so desperately wanted. The smile she gave him just melted his heart, and when she kissed his cheek and thanked him, Jason just knew he had to help her even more.

"How did you get here, where is the person that brought you?" The girl looked down at her feet shyly while mumbling her answer

"I ran away from the hospital where Mama is. I know I shouldn't have, but I just had to get her something to make her smile once more before she meets Jesus"

Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size<br>Could you hurry Sir?  
>Daddy says there's not much time<br>You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
>And I know these shoes will make her smile<br>And I want her to look beautiful,  
>If Momma meets Jesus tonight.<p>

Knowing that the nearest hospital was a good two miles away and taking in her small size as well as her old clothes, Jason was surprised that she didn't freeze to death on her way here.

Jason figured that most people would look at him strangely for doing what he was about to do, but he really didn't care. Standing up he held his hand out to her, waiting to see if she would take it. He saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"How about we pick you out a nice pretty outfit for you to wear when you see your Mama?" He saw her eyes light up for a brief moment before it disappeared and she was unsure yet again, her big brown eyes staring into his blue ones.

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers. Mama said so." Sinking back to her level, he held his hand out to her

"Your Mama is very smart. My name is Jason. What's yours?" Again she hesitated before placing her tiny hand in his massive one

"I'm Mallori. I guess we're not strangers anymore" She kept his hand as he stood and followed him into the children's section of the store.

I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love as he thanked me and ran out.  
>I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me<br>What Christmas is all about

After standing in line yet again, Jason managed to pay for a whole new outfit for Mallori. Taking her into the family restroom he helped her wash her hair in the sink and then used the hand dryer to dry it. After he carefully brushed out her tangles, he let her change her clothes in private.

When she walked out of the bathroom, you would never know she was the same little girl as before. Her hair was now clean and fell in soft brown curls down her back. The outfit that she picked out consisted of a soft white coat covering the top of a red Christmas dress. She also wore a pair of heavy white tights as well as light pink snow boots.

Helping her put on her pink gloves and hat, they smiled at each other. Mallori took Jason's hand without reserve this time and allowed him to escort her out of the store.

"Let's take you to your Mama"

As she got herself situated in the back seat of Jason's SUV, Mallori clung tightly to the box of shoes. He could tell that she was nervous. Whether it was because she ran away, or that she was accepting a ride from a complete stranger, or that she was worried about her mother, he wasn't positive. Maybe it was a combination of all three. Whatever it was, he was going to do everything he could to get her to the hospital to see her mother.

Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size<br>Could you hurry Sir?  
>Daddy says there's not much time<br>You see she's been sick for quite a while  
>And I know these shoes will make her smile<br>And I want her to look beautiful  
>If Momma meets Jesus tonight<p>

I want her to look beautiful  
>If Momma meets Jesus tonight<p>

-

song is The Christmas Shoes by Newsong


	2. Chapter 2

As they made their way toward the hospital, Jason kept glancing back at Mallori who was staring out the window. Still clutching the box of shoes as if they were going to disappear, she timidly spoke to him without taking her eyes off the passing scenery.

"Jason?" Her voice was soft and he could tell that she was nervous about something

"Yes, Mallori?" His voice was calm and encouraging as he spoke, causing her to slightly turn her attention to him

"Can I ask you a question?" Meeting her gaze in the mirror, Jason could tell that the little girl was scared, of what or whom he wasn't sure, but he recognized the hesitation in her voice once again

"Of course, sweetie. What's your question?"

"Will you be my Uncle Jason?" He was stunned for a moment that she would ask such a question to a complete stranger. Taking his eyes off the road for a brief second, he turned to look at her in the back seat

"What made you ask that?" As he put his attention back on driving, he awaited the child's answer

"Well, I've never had an uncle before. And if you're my uncle, then they can't take me away to live with all those mean people again" As she asked, her eyes were focused on her hands, as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. Jason figured she was most likely talking about being put in foster care and wondered where her father was, or if she even knew him at all.

"What about your daddy? Why aren't you with him?" Watching Mallori's eyes fill with such hatred actually scared _him_. It wasn't a look that he had expected to see in the innocent face of such a young child. It was a little unnerving to see such an expression and it made him wonder what happened to put it there. He had his suspicions, though. But as soon as her response left her mouth, he knew he was meant to help her. He didn't know why, but he felt the overwhelming need to make sure she was safe and well cared for.

"Daddy made Mama sick. It wasn't her fault, but he did it anyway" And that was all the talking the little girl did for the remainder of the car ride. The silence gave Jason the time he needed to think. It was Christmas Eve and instead of getting ready for the headache that was his friend Carly's annual party, here he was taking a runaway to the hospital to see her sick mother. The party didn't start for another four hours so as long as he was on time, Carly wouldn't kill him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jason parked his SUV in the lot of the hospital, he heard Mallori undo her seatbelt. Her door was open and she was out of the car waiting for him before he turned off his ignition. After he closed his door and locked the vehicle, she held her hand out to him. Taking her small hand in his, they made their way into the lobby of large building.<p>

Mallori practically dragged him past the Nurse's station as she ignored the entire staff calling after them. When they came to the right room, or so he assumed by the abruptness of her letting go of his hand and bolting through the doorway, he simply observed the interaction.

After shedding her coat, hat and gloves, the little girl gently placed the box of shoes on the bed before sitting on the chair and grabbing the hand of the occupant. She spoke softly to the woman that must be her mother, not openly affected by all the machines and wires. It was obvious that this had become a rather normal day-to-day occurrence.

The woman was still, the only thing moving was that of the rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale. She had multiple faded bruises on her face, neck and arms. She had perfectly shaped hand marks around her wrists, where the bastard no doubt grabbed her when she tried to fight back. Jason noticed how her feet came nowhere close to the foot of the bed telling him that she was rather petite and wondered if it was possible for her to weigh more than 100 pounds.

Upon further observation, he noticed the woman's tangled and matted brown hair, much like that of her daughter's when they first met. Jason figured all it needed was a good wash before it would fall down her shoulders in the same soft curls. Then his eyes rested on her left hand where a very expensive diamond ring occupied her finger. This woman was a wife and a mother, but apparently that didn't matter to the bastard that beat her, to what he guessed was, the brink of death.

Looking at the helpless woman in front of him, Jason thought back to the child's comment about her father and felt the anger creeping in him. No man has any right to put his hands on any woman, let alone his own wife and the mother of his child. If he wasn't behind bars, Jason would gladly teach him a lesson by making sure he ended up six feet under.

Finally noticing the patient chart hanging from the end of the bed, he sat in the corner of the hospital room and began to read. Finding a pen and piece of paper, he began writing down all the information he would need in order to have his computer guy run a search on her. Interrupting his task, however, was a loud grumbling noise. Looking up from the chart, he glanced at Mallori who had an embarrassed expression on her face. It didn't take a genius to figure out the noise came from her stomach.

"Hungry?" Jason asked as he rose from his chair and put the file back where it belonged. Without looking up at him, she shook her head slowly, indicating that he was right.

"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get a little snack?" After taking a glance at her mother, Mallori looked back to Jason before taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the room.

* * *

><p>The little brat had run away from her four days ago. She had had four whole days of peace and quiet but knew she had to find the kid soon. Taking another sip of her wine, she decided to head to the hospital instead. She had to make sure that the mother wouldn't wake up before the trial. If she did, then she would have to testify and it would blow apart the story that was told to the police. Luckily for her, however, all she had to do to get the kid to go along with the story was threaten her mother and the brat obeyed. Putting her now empty glass down onto the table, she grabbed her coat and headed to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>"Slow down, Mallori. You're going to get a stomach ache." Jason warned as he watched the small girl practically inhale the food that was given to her.<p>

"Sorry…. I just haven't…. It's really yummy" She avoided his eyes by continuing to stare down at her food. He knew that she was lying and his stomach clenched at the real reason

"When was the last time you had something to eat, sweetie?" When she still didn't look at him, Jason gently lifted her chin with his finger. "You can tell me. You don't have to be scared" There was a moment of silence between the two before the little girl spoke

"I don't remember" Her voice came out in a whisper, and Jason barely heard her.

"You don't remember?" It was a simple shake of her head and Jason decided to let it go, for now. She went back to eating for a couple of minutes before she put her fork down and stared at while she spoke.

"Daddy says that food is a privilege for good girls and not for bad girls that spill their milk all over the carpet." Jason felt a mixture of feelings run through him. He felt the anger and want, no the need, to pummel Mallori's father to death. Not only did he put his own wife in the hospital, but he also denied his own daughter the nutrients necessary for her health. Jason Morgan vowed that if he ever got his hands on the bastard, it would be a slow and painful death.

* * *

><p>She walked into the hospital and nodded at the nurse stationed at the desk. The young nurse instantly looked away from her and busied herself with some nonexistent task before walking away in the opposite direction.<p>

As soon as the woman entered the correct hospital room, she noticed something was different. There was a box sitting on the bed and the room smelled like a combination of fruit and men's cologne. She didn't know who had been in the room, but she was definitely sticking around to find out.

* * *

><p>They were getting ready to exit the cafeteria when Jason's phone went off. As he pulled it out of his pocket, Mallori began skipping down the hallway.<p>

"Morgan" He hadn't looked at the caller ID before answering, his eyes fully trained on the little girl ahead of him

"Jason, its Carly. I thought you were coming over early to help me and the boys decorate before the party?" Rubbing his temple with his hand he remembered the night that Carly had conned him into helping set up for the party. He was going to tell her no until she brought Michael and Morgan into the mix. She started off by saying how much the boys love spending time with their Uncle Jason and that it would mean the world to them if he came. He was still going to say no and that's when she called the boys into the room and asked them their opinion. It was a sneaky tactic but Jason expected nothing less from his best friend. Just the look of pure joy on his nephew's faces caused him to cave and consent to Carly's request.

"I'm sorry Carly. Something came up but I will definitely be there as soon as I can. Is Sonny around?" He knew what she was going to say before it even came out of her mouth

"Something came up? Don't lie to me Jason! Sonny already told me that he doesn't have you working, so what is sooooo important that it is keeping you away from your family?"

"Carly this has nothing to do with the business. I already told you that I would be there as soon as I could. Now can you give the phone to Sonny?"

"If it has nothing to do with the business then why do you want to talk to Sonny? Huh?" He could tell that her mind was formulating scenario after scenario but he knew that she would never guess this in a million years. He decided to tune her out for a while and allow to her simply ramble on.

They were walking past the nursery at this point, and Jason sank down into a chair while he watched Mallori ogle at all the newborns. A nurse saw the pair and poked her head out of the door. Focusing her attention on Jason, she smile and asked which one was his.

"Oh she just loves to look" He said, assuming that was the reason for the little stopping to look. He had forgotten that he was on the phone with Carly until he heard her voice penetrate the silence

"Who is "she", Jason? And what does "she" love to look at?" Deciding to have a little fun with her, he only told her enough that she would make her own assumptions about the situation

"Her name is Mallori…. And she might be coming with me to your party tonight. I hope you don't mind"

"Mind? Mind? Why in the world would I mind if you brought a complete stranger to my home, to my party?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and he decided to egg her on even more

"Well I met her this morning at the store while I was shop…." He was immediately cut off by his friend and while he followed Mallori away from the nursery, he simply smiled because this was something she would pull on him. It was simply payback

"You met,…. You met her this morning! And you're bringing her to a family gathering?..." This time it was Jason who cut Carly off when he noticed the little girl still as a statue as she stared into her mother's hospital room

"I have to go. Bye Carly" He vaguely heard her strain of 'but's before he closed his phone and walked up behind Mallori. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he saw her glaring at the back of a woman seated next to the bed. The woman glanced behind her, most likely having heard Jason's boots approach the room. Upon noticing the child, her eyes hardened.

"Mallori Olivia Walcott! Where the hell have you been? You are in so much trouble young lady! Just wait until I get you home!" The woman was screaming at the child, who was now backed into Jason and he imagined the fear that was most likely in her eyes. He knew it was probably there from the way this woman spoke. She let her threats hang, just like he sometimes does with those that pose as threats to him family. Wrapping his arms around Mallori for comfort and protection, the woman seemed to notice him for the first time

"Who the hell are you? Get your damn hands off of her before I call the police and have you arrested!" Jason remained in his current position, eyes as hard and cold as stone while staring at the woman in front of him

"I suggest you watch your language around the child"

"Do not tell me how I can and cannot speak around my own granddaughter. Now I am going to ask you one more time who you are before I call security" The woman walked towards the pair and grabbed Mallori's arm hard enough for her to cry in pain. The woman simply rolled her eyes, told the girl to stop being so dramatic and dragged her away from Jason.

"I suggest you let go of her" Jason stood with his fists clenched as he did everything not to cause a scene

"And I suggest you back off. This doesn't concern you" She tightened her grip on the girl when Jason moved towards them.

"Nana, you're hurting me" Mallori's voice was quiet and Jason could see the tears that she was holding back.

"You deserve it you little brat! You're the reason your mother can't take of you since you're bad behavior put her in the hospital! Now I'm stuck with you so you just shut your mouth because I don't want to hear that I'm hurting you!" And that was when Jason snapped

"You don't sound like any grandmother that I've ever met and if you know what's good for you, you will take your hands off of Mallori…. NOW" When the woman claiming to be the girl's grandmother turned her attention to Jason, she found herself face to face with his 9mm. He saw a brief flicker of fear before she attempted to cover it, but Jason wasn't fooled

"I'm not scared of you, but I will call security" Jason knew he shouldn't have pulled his gun in front of Mallori. When he glanced at the girl, he caught her staring at the gun. He hated that he put that fear in her eyes so he lowered the weapon to his side and watched the child relax a little.

"You should be scared of me. Now you _will_ stay away from _both_ Mallori _and_her mother if you know what's good for you. Let go of the girl and don't let me catch you anywhere near this room again. Are we clear?" He watched her eyes drift down to the gun and then back to his face

"This isn't over. I will be back" She let go of Mallori and shoved her towards Jason before exiting the room.

The shove caused the little girl to stumble and Jason made sure that she didn't hit the ground. Holding her in his arms he vowed that he would never hurt her and that he would always make sure she was safe. After comforting her for about ten minutes, he heard her breathing even out and realized that she had cried herself to sleep. Gently picking her up, he proceeded to exit the room before he remembered the shoes sitting on the bed. Not really knowing where he should put them, he decided that the closet would be best.

He took one last glance at the woman in the bed and promised her that he would take care of her daughter as if she was his own. With that, he walked out and made his way out of the hospital. Back in the room, an alarm went off and doctors rushed to her side.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Italics are lyrics, Bold are flashbacks

Song: Angel by Sarah McLachlan

It took the three doctors a good twenty minutes to figure out what caused the alarms to go off and then to stabilize the young woman. They were relieved when it wasn't because something was wrong, rather that she was fighting through the coma that had held her for the past two weeks. As soon as her eyes fluttered open her doctor was thankful that domestic violence had not claimed yet another victim.

After moistening her throat with the water that had been offered, the woman was able to whisper a single word, a name really…. "Jason". It was all she mustered and it wasn't even heard. The doctor simply began his attempt to examine her.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Walcott? You gave us quite a scare these past couple of weeks" The doctor with the oversized glasses and thinning hair was speaking at the same time he was shining an annoying light into her eyes. If she had the strength to do so, she probably would have raised a hand to slap the object away. When he reached out to grab her wrist, however, she immediately pulled her arm against her chest as a memory flooded her mind.

_Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay  
>There's always one reason<br>To feel not good enough_

**"Don't you dare touch her!" She heard herself scream as her hand flew up to connect with her husband's face. Without missing a beat he grabbed her wrist in his hand hard and twisted it until she called out in pain**

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" Twisting her wrist even harder she could have sworn that he was going to crush the bones beneath his fingers. As the pain almost became unbearable, he finally let her go and stalked towards the bar

_And it's hard at the end of the day  
>I need some distraction<br>Oh beautiful release  
>Memory seeps from my veins<br>Let me be empty  
>And weightless and maybe<br>I'll find some peace tonight_

Seeing the fear and pain in his patient's eyes, the doctor held his hands up in surrender while softening both his gaze and his voice.

"I just wanted to check your pulse Mrs. Walcott. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" He could see the skepticism and mistrust in her eyes before she slowly held her arm out to him. She flinched when he touched her, but she didn't pull her arm away. She was now eyeing every move he made and when he went to check the bruising on her ribs she once again moved away from him, only seeing her husband and not the doctor

_In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<em>

**"I told you not to get involved! Why don't you ever listen?" She was holding both hands to the cheek that he just slapped as he yelled at her. The next thing she knew, and he was squeezing her ribs with such force that she couldn't breathe, all the while shaking her body furiously.**

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<em>

"I just want to check your ribs. They were bruised pretty bad when you were brought in and I want to make sure they are healing properly." The doctor slowly reached toward her again, this time successfully being allowed to touch her. In the middle of his examination of her bruises he heard her sob and looked up to see the tears falling from her eyes.

Sighing in resignation, the doctor realized what he had to do to. He had seen enough cases like this to know that she would continue to pull away from his physical contact and he honestly couldn't blame her. The only way to check all her wounds would be to have one of his female colleagues step in.

_So tired of the straight line  
>And everywhere you turn<br>There's vultures and thieves at your back  
>And the storm keeps on twisting<br>You keep on building the lie_

"I'll be back in a minute Mrs. Walcott" Once her doctor left the room, she sat up and began to disconnect herself from all the machines. She was too used to the injuries and knew that she would be fine after a little time. All she needed right now was her daughter, to make sure that she was alright.

She knew who had her Mallori and it made her both uneasy and glad at the same time. She had heard him talking to her when she was coming out of her coma and knew that he promised to take care of her. This made her feel a little better until she remembered just how many promises that made to her were broken and she feared that Jason still resented her for what happened all those years ago. She hoped that he wouldn't take it out on an innocent child, but she couldn't take that chance.

_That you make up for all that you lack  
>It don't make no difference<br>Escaping one last time  
>It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh<br>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

She had to get out of the hospital, get her daughter, and go home. She had gotten dressed and was almost out of her room when her doctor came back with who she assumed was a colleague of his. He was starting to get frustrated with this woman. He understood her situation but she should understand that there was no way she was leaving the hospital after just waking up.

"Where do you think you're going? You just woke up from a two week long coma. You have to get back in bed" The doctor tried his best to remain calm but there was a reprimand in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by his patient. The other doctor in the room placed a hand on her co-worker's shoulder when he reached out to grab the obviously skittish woman.

"I think I know what I'm doing Dr. Scorpio." He snapped and proceeded to move even closer to his patient. He had backed her up so that the back of her knees hit the bed. She immediately flashed back once again

_In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<em>

**They had just entered their bedroom and he began to kiss her neck. "Not tonight, Thomas. Please, I've had a long day and I'm tired"**

**When he continued his assault, now making his way to her shoulder, she stepped away and tried to busy herself with her before bed routine. Before she even reached the bathroom door, she was roughly grabbed and spun around to face her angry husband.**

**"How dare my own wife deny me!" After he backhanded her, he proceeded to back her up until her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards. As soon as she landed he pinned her shoulders down and kissed her lips roughly before ripping the clothes from her body and continuing to take what he viewed as his own**

_You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<em>

Dr. Scorpio watched as the woman's eyes showed the expression that of a caged and frightened animal. She saw the panic and once again made an attempt to give the woman some space. Just as she was walking up behind her fellow doctor, it was almost like time was playing in slow motion

He went to place his hands on his patient's shoulders in order to get her back into the bed and that is when she must have decided that she had had enough. In a quick movement, she shoved him with as much strength as she could muster, causing the doctor to fall backwards into the various machinery.

Before he even hit the floor Dr. Scorpio had rushed to his side and assessed the extent of his injuries. Concluding that he should be fine, she turned to apologize to the patient and found the room empty. She had run.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Italics are lyrics, Bold are flashbacks

Song: Never Again by Nickelback * This chapter contains flashbacks of abuse. *

_He's drunk again  
>It's time to fight<br>She must have done something wrong tonight  
>The living room becomes a boxing ring<br>It's time to run when you see him  
>Clenching his hands<br>She's just a woman  
>Never again<em>

**"Stop it Daddy, please. Stop hurting Mama" The little girl was practically begging as tears streamed down her face. The disruption obviously angered him as he let go of his wife and stalked toward the child, backing her into a corner. Just as he raised his hand and was about to connect with the young girl's face, it was grabbed and pulled away.**

**"She's just a child, Thomas." Samantha Walcott practically begged her husband not to take his anger out on the eight year old. When she felt like he wasn't going to hurt her, she took her eyes off him and focused on her daughter.**

**"Go back to bed Mallori, dear. Mama is fine" Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, Samantha moved towards her daughter and gently pushed her out of the room and silently closed the door; effectively sheltering the girl, however now trapping the woman with her angry husband.**

**When she turned to face him, she knew that he was beyond furious that she had interfered. As he stalked toward her, she didn't even bother to back herself away. She felt him grab her neck before he slammed her small body against the wall. The blow to the head hurt, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing the pain in her eyes**.

_I hear her scream from down the hall  
>Amazing she can even talk at all<br>She cries to me  
>Go back to bed<br>I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
>Dead in his hands<br>She's just a woman  
>But never again<em>

The memory overwhelmed her as she took in her surroundings. She had no idea how long she had been walking, but she knew that it was a while. The harsh cold of winter in Port Charles had chilled her to the core. The clothes that she had been taken to the hospital in were not doing much to protect her body from the frigid temperatures, and her peep-toe heels caused her feet to have gone numb not too long into her journey.

As she kept walking, she figured she still had about a mile and a half to go before she arrived at the massive mansion which used to be like her second home. Jason had been her best friend up until the one night which had changed everything. Making herself clear her head, not wanting to think about Jason or her husband, she wrapped her arms around her shaking body as she continued toward her destination.

She wasn't sure just how long it had taken to reach the door in front of her as she proceeded to ring the doorbell. Waiting for someone to answer seemed like forever as her whole body was wet and numb from the snow and cold. As the door finally opened, she had wished that any other member of the family had done so.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The high pitched screech was something that she never imagined hearing again.

_Been there before  
>But not like this<br>Seen it before  
>But not like this<br>Never before  
>Have I ever seen it this bad<br>She's just a woman  
>Never again<em>

Jason had pulled into his space in the underground garage to find Mallori sound asleep in the back seat. Not wanting to wake her up, he effortlessly lifted her into his arms and carried her into his penthouse. Placing the child onto the couch, he went into the kitchen to grab a beer and call his computer genius to find out all he could about Samantha Walcott, the son of a bitch that hospitalized her, and the crazy old bat that dared call herself a grandmother.

**"Go back to bed Mallori, Mama is fine." The little girl stood still as a statue as the door was closed before her. She was protected from the sight of abuse, but not from the sounds which accompanied it. It was as if every slap, scream, and crash was amplified to the max. As tears fell from her eyes, she found herself unable to move from where she was standing, being tortured by the echoes of her father's cruelty and anger.**

**She was startled by the opening of the door and her father shoving past her as if she wasn't even there. Her eyes followed his movements until he disappeared through the front door. As soon as Mallori heard the engine of their car roar to life, she snapped out of her trance and she finally noticed her mother crumpled on the floor of their dining room.**

**Rushing to her side she hesitantly reached out to tap her mom's shoulder, not wanting to hurt her. When Sam didn't move or open her eyes the young girl began to panic. Mallori started shaking her mother's shoulders hysterically as tears fell from her eyes.**

_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell  
>It starts to sting as it starts to swell<br>She looks at you  
>She wants the truth<br>It's right out there in the waiting room  
>With those hands<br>Lookin' just as sweet as he can  
>Never again<em>

"Wake up Mama, wake up… wake up…" Mallori was crying and shaking in her sleep when Jason came back into the living room where he had left her. Setting his drink down on the coffee table, he sat himself on the edge of the couch.

"Wake up Mallori" Gently shaking the child out of her sleep, Jason could see the fear in her eyes before she realized where she was and who was in front of her. Throwing herself at Jason she clung to him as if her little life depended on him holding her. He slowing stroked his hand up and down her back while his other hand held her to his body. The muffled sobs pulled at his heart as it dawned on him that he would do absolutely anything to see this little girl happy and smiling.

"It was only a dream. It's ok, I'm here now." He felt her pull away and he looked down into her sad, wet eyes. As one began to slide down her face, he quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked hesitant at first but when he told her that she didn't have to, she snuggled into his side for comfort. After a few minutes of quiet, Mallori was about to start her story when there was a knock at Jason's door.

_Seen it before  
>But not like this<br>Been there before  
>But not like this<br>Never before  
>Have I ever seen it this bad<br>She's just a woman  
>Never again<br>Never again_

"P-P-Please, T-Tracy. I j-just n-need to s-s-ee Ja-Jason" She had stopped shivering many miles ago, however her voice seemed to betray her as she faced Jason's aunt.

"You want to see Jason? Don't you think you've done enough to my nephew? You need to leave now" Just as Tracy was about to close the door in Sam's face, somebody stepped in.

"Tracy, dear, can't you see that Samantha is cold is wet. You can't just leave her out in this weather. Please come in my child" Lila Quartermaine now stood in the doorway looking at the frail, battered woman in front of her who used to be so full of strength and fight. It broke the old woman's heart to see her like this. Standing to the side and gesturing for Sam to enter, Tracy began to object.

"Mother you can't be serious. Do you not remember what she did to Jason? She's the reason that he won't talk to his own family!" Lila simply waved her off and then calmly rebutted.

"I do believe that you are the reason that Jason does not interact with you. I happen to see my grandson every week. Now Samantha is obviously in need of help so would you step out the way and let her in…" Sam interrupted with a furious shake of her head.

"Lila, Tracy is right. Just tell me where I can find Jason and you won't have to see me again"

"Nonsense, child. You are not to go anywhere in your current condition. We will get you dry clothes and a nice cup of hot tea to warm you up. I will also have Cook prepare a nice meal for you…." Sam once again began to protest Lila's offer but was immediately halted in her attempts.

"Just humor an old woman. It would make me feel better." Finally consenting, Sam stepped into the large mansion and followed Lila into the study where she was confronted by the rest of the Quartermaines.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
>You're just a child with a temper<br>Haven't you heard, don't hit a lady  
>Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure<em>

Jason opened the door to find his computer genius on the other side clutching his laptop.

"Stonecold, the Jackal did as he was told and found something most unsettling concerning the wife of The Evil One." The young boy spoke quickly and if Jason hadn't known the kid for years, he probably would not have been able to decipher his odd way of speaking. However, Mallori was looking at the boy like he had two heads. Seeing the confusion, Spinelli smiled at the little girl sitting on the couch

"You must be the Brave One which StoneCold has told the Jackal so much about" Deciding to intervene before Spinelli said something that scared her, Jason stepped in.

"Mallori, this is Spinelli. He's a friend of mine. I am going to talk to him for minute, but I will be right outside the door if you need me." When she nodded her head in agreement, Jason practically dragged the younger boy out of the penthouse by the sleeve of his jacket.

"What did you find Spinelli?" Having kept the door open a crack, Jason now whispered so the child inside couldn't hear.

"I sense this is of the uttermost importance so the Jackal will explain with most haste…. The wife of the The Evil One, also known as Samantha Walcott, was involved in a serious police matter other than those inflicted by her most evil partner"

"What's the point Spinelli?" Jason's voice was harsh yet still low enough as to not be overheard.

"Sorry Stone Cold… as I have found after searching files of the incompetent ones, one Samantha McCall, who after her nuptials became Samantha Walcott, was driving a vehicle involved in a crash having occurred 9 years ago…. The passenger of said vehicle was Jason Quartermaine"

_Oh  
>Ohh<br>He's drunk again it's time to fight  
>Same old shit just on a different night… <em>


	5. Chapter 5

"I want a copy of that police report. What else did you find out?"

Jason ran his fingers through his hair until they came to rub the back of his neck. He had anticipated finding records of multiple hospital visits and domestic violence police reports. The last thing he had expected to come across when investigating Samantha Walcott's background was that she was involved in his accident and that his family had lied to him about it.

"The Jackal will deliver the requested document with most haste. The Jackal hates to inform Stone Cold that more… intriguing and imperative material originated from the exploration which was so swiftly requested."

Jason watched as the young boy powered up his laptop while attempting to balance it on one arm, fumbling and almost dropping it in the process. Typing in what he assumed was a password of some sort; Spinelli was about to address his master once again until a scream had Jason running into his apartment with his gun drawn.

* * *

><p>"You really don't have to do this, Lila. All I need to know is where Jason is and I will be out of your hair."<p>

Sam continued to protest the old woman's hospitality, feeling she had done absolutely nothing to deserve it. After all, she did put her grandson in the hospital after crashing her car into a tree. But none the less Lila continued to fuss over the young woman.

"Nonsense, dear. You will not be going back out into this weather until you are properly dressed and fed. Now I don't want to hear another word of dispute from you" The rest of the Quartermaines simply remained quiet, knowing full well that the family matriarch was subtly referring to them as well.

Tracy had long since stormed from the den after her mother informed her that she would not be rude to their company. Having mumbled something incoherent under her breath, she earned a glare from Lila before retreating out into the hall. Deciding she needed a drink, Tracy made her way to the Haunted Star to get drunk with her good for nothing husband.

Alan lingered in the corner sipping his brandy and taking in the scene before him. Here was his mother looking out for the woman who cost him his only son. He would have spoken his mind, too, had it not been for his mother's presence and the woman's appearance. It was clear that she had been through hell, however he couldn't figure out why she would have come to his home for sanction after everything that happened. He would simply have to wait to get her alone and tell her once again that she was not welcome.

At this time, Alice entered the den with a tea tray and set it on the table. Smiling at both Sam and Lila, she quickly made her exit just as Monica entered and found herself staring at someone she hadn't seen in years.

Seeing the look in Monica's eyes Sam immediately attempted to stand, ready to defend herself the best she could. The attempt must have been too fast, however, as she got dizzy and felt herself sway.

Monica had seen the way that the younger woman began to shift precariously right before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>With his gun drawn, Jason called for Mallori when he didn't see her on the couch. When she didn't answer him, he began to panic before he heard the sobs coming from his kitchen. Not sure if he would need his gun or not, Jason kept it at his side in an attempt to not scare the child, but at the ready in case he needed it.<p>

When he entered the room, with Spinelli at his heels hugging his computer, Jason holstered his gun before moving to comfort the girl on the floor. He stopped mid-stride, though, when she stopped crying and started to cower away from him.  
>"What happened, Mallori" His voice was calm and soothing for the benefit of the skittish little girl, but inside he was full of concern and panic.<p>

"I was thirsty and I couldn't reach. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Jason stepped closer to her and reached out a hand only to see fear flash in her eyes before they closed. Her back was against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and it almost looked like she was bracing herself for something.

Instantly putting his hand down, he quickly assessed the situation. There was a chair against the counter with a phone book sitting on top of it. One of his cabinets was open and there was broken glass on the floor that almost looked…. Red. Realizing that it was blood, he turned his attention back to the little girl who was holding a fist and had drops of the same red substance at her feet.

"Let me see your hand, Mallori" He walked slowly, hands at his side. The closer he got, the faster she shook her head 'no' and tried to scoot away. Realizing what was happening made him even angrier at the bastard who called himself a father. Not letting the rage show, Jason stopped and kneeled in front of her

"I'm not going to hurt you. It was an accident. I just want to make sure you are alright." Lightly touching her hand, she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Never had her own father been this concerned when she was injured. He said it was her punishment for whatever she had done. Mallori never told her mother, but there were times when he would hit and scream at her; never once being stupid enough to leave a physical mark.

"But… but I broke…" Jason didn't give her a chance to finish before he interrupted

"I don't care about the glass. I can get another one. I just care about you being ok. Now can I take a look at your hand?" Hesitating a little, Mallori finally allowed him examine the deep gash on her palm caused by one of the glass shards. Reaching up onto the counter he grabbed the towel that had been sitting there and tightly wrapped it around the girl's tiny hand.

"That's a good girl. Uncle Jason is so proud of you" That's when Spinelli made his presence known by clearing his throat

"Uhmmm the Jackal is going to go and uh scour the cyber world for the information Stone Cold desires" Without waiting for confirmation, the younger boy practically ran from the penthouse. He had work to do.

* * *

><p>"Are either of you <em>doctors <em>going to do something?"

Lila looked from Monica to Alan to the young woman now unconscious at her feet. She had always liked Sam and often thought that Jason would end up making her his wife. Right before the accident they had confided in her and Lila had believed that it was finally going to happen.

She didn't know the details of the crash, but she knew Samantha McCall and in her heart was certain that it was not the young girl's fault. When Jason woke up with no memory from before the accident, Lila had gone to Sam's room in order to find out what had happened. When she arrived at the door, she found Thomas Walcott… Sam's on-again off-again "boyfriend".

The older woman had never liked the man, always suspicious every time her grandson's best friend would show up in tears. Seeing the tears in the girl's eyes, she had figured that it wasn't a good time so she retreated back to Jason's room. The next day Sam was gone and Lila never received her answer.

"Mom, Robin's on the… What happened?" Emily had entered the den to give her mother the phone when she noticed a woman lying on the floor. Rushing over to her side, she gently rolled her onto her back before recognition hit.

"Sam?" Emily looked to her grandmother for confirmation before glaring at her parents

"So just because you hate her for something she had no control over you're going to what? Let her die? Because she's not breathing!" Being a doctor herself, Emily had already began CPR and was trying to assess just what had happened as Alan and Monica stood there watching.

"Em, I…" Monica was cut off by her angry daughter

"I don't want to hear it right now. Talk to Robin" The young doctor motioned towards the phone now lying haphazardly on the table and went back to trying to save Sam's life. Emily let out a sigh of relief when she saw her "patient's" chest begin to rise and fall on its own. Sitting back on her heels, Emily was about to call for an ambulance when her brother's name came up on her caller ID.

"Can I call you back, Jase? This isn't a good time" She didn't want to dismiss her brother like that but she had to get Sam to the hospital.

"This is kind of important, Em. I need your help" Jason could hear the sigh on the other end of the line while he got Mallori situated in his SUV. He knew that there was no way that he could waltz into a hospital with a bleeding child that wasn't his and expect to not be arrested. Mallori needed medical attention and he knew that his sister would keep it discreet.

"Can you meet me at the hospital?" Emily heard her brother say at the same time she suggested it. With Jason wanting to meet her at the hospital she feared that it was another gun shot or stab wound. She told him to go to their usual room before hanging up.

Hearing sirens and the knock on the door, Emily figured that her grandmother had called for the ambulance and she was grateful. Standing up to let the paramedics in, Emily glared at her parents once again. She couldn't believe how childish they were acting when a woman's life was on the line.

Once the paramedics were ready to wheel Sam out to the ambulance, they asked if anyone would be riding with her.

"I'll go" Emily looked at Monica and couldn't believe what she had just heard. Just as she was about to tell her own mother to go to hell, somebody else intervened.

"That won't be necessary"


	6. Chapter 6

Jason had arrived at the hospital in record speed and had successfully snuck Mallori into the building without being seen. The two had only waited in the exam room for a couple of minutes before Emily joined them and proceeded to assess the seriousness of the little girl's injury without question. For that, Jason was grateful since he didn't really have the answers to give her. He, himself, wasn't even sure why he had decided to take in a runaway who he found stranded in the chaos of holiday shopping.

It had only taken twenty minutes and five stitches to mend the gash in Mallori's hand. Emily had commented that she was the perfect patient, but Jason couldn't help but notice how the girl didn't even flinch during the procedure. She didn't budge while his sister was removing the small fragments of glass that embedded themselves the wound. She didn't even notice when Emily injected the anesthetic into her hand.

The little girl didn't even shed a tear and it furthered Jason's anger toward her prick of a father. Most kids would have been crying out in pain, but not Mallori. She was used to the hurt and knew how to hide her discomfort and tears, most likely to avoid showing weakness. As soon as his sister was done wrapping the girl's hand with gauze, the eight year old hopped off the table, thanked Emily, and then looked up at him with emotionless eyes.

"Can we go see Mama?" Jason effortlessly lifted the child into his arms before accepting a prescription for antibiotics from Emily. He listened to his sister's instructions on how to care for the wound and what to signs of infection to watch for. After the doctor excused herself to check on another patient, Jason kissed the top of Mallori's head and started walking to Samantha Walcott's room.

* * *

><p>Her head was pounding and her body felt like she had been hit by a truck twice. Every movement, no matter how small, put her in excruciating pain. She fluttered her eyes open, the bright lights of the hospital room causing her to immediately close them again. As soon as she did, the room went dark and a familiar voice spoke.<p>

"You gave us quiet the scare there, dear" Opening her eyes fully this time; Sam looked to her left and vaguely made out Lila sitting in the dark beside her.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Looking over to her right, she saw Emily standing in the doorway with a clip board in her hand. Taking a moment to remember what exactly happened; Sam finally answered the young woman's question and followed up with one of her own

"I feel like a semi ran me over, backed up, and ran me over again. Why did you help me? Especially after…." It was Lila who interrupted her

"Nonsense, dear. All of that is in the past."

"Yeah, we weren't just going to let you die. You needed help. And besides, what happened back then was an accident and nothing more." Emily was now fully inside the hospital room and checking all of Sam's vitals while she spoke. "Now tell me what hurts, exactly... How's your head?"

"Like it's in a vice grip that keeps getting tighter… And how can you say that it was an accident? I wasn't paying attention…." The rest of what she was going to say was drowned out by screaming out in the hallway

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER, MORGAN?" Sam immediately recognized the voice and briefly cringed at the anger in it. She also recognized the name 'Morgan'. Even though her husband had kept her sheltered, Sam still followed what was going on with everybody in town. She knew that Jason Quartermaine changed his name after that night. She knew that he went to work with Sonny Corinthos. And she now knew for sure that he had her daughter and Thomas knew about it. This was going to get ugly.

* * *

><p>The man came out of nowhere, but Jason figured out who he was immediately. He was the ass hole who dared call himself a father and a husband. Remaining calm, he held the child just a little more protectively. Jason instantaneously saw the man's eyes darken with rage when the little girl placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer into his embrace.<p>

"PUT HER DOWN!" The man stepped closer to Jason, who took a step closer to the hospital room where Mallori's mother was. He had a feeling there was a fight coming, and it was something he didn't want the little girl to see.

"You don't deserve her, Walcott. There is no way I am letting her go anywhere near her." As he took another step toward his destination, the other man began to move closer to him. Whispering for Mallori to close her eyes, Jason pulled his gun out of his waist band and aimed it at Thomas. The man stopped immediately and glared at Jason.

"This is the last time I am going to tell you nicely to stay away from Mallori and her mother. The next time I have to say it, they won't find your body… ever. Do I make myself clear?" Jason removed the safety to show his seriousness and watched the fear creep into the other man's eyes for a moment. He had tried to hide it, but Jason noticed it and smirked in satisfaction. The man didn't have to say anything, his eyes said it all. Putting the safety back on, Jason put his gun away and slowly lowered the little girl to the floor.

"Why don't we go see your mother? Your _'father'_was just leaving." Mallori held her uninjured hand out and Jason gently grabbed it with the intention of leading the child to her mother's room. They had only taken a couple of steps when Jason felt like somebody was behind him. Turning around, he saw the man with a vase raised above his head.

"YOU WON'T TAKE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Without missing a beat, Jason pushed the little girl behind him and then rushed the other man, causing him to fall to the ground and drop the vase. As it rolled away, Jason proceeded to slam his fists into the man's face continuously.

"Look out Uncle Jason!" Turning to glance at the child, he saw the _'grandmother'_standing over him with the same vase that her son had. Before he had time to react, the object was slammed into his head and Jason rolled off of the other man in pain.

"Get the kid, Thomas" The woman stood over Jason, who was on the brink of unconsciousness. However, when he heard the order, he muscled up enough strength to get the little girl's attention

"MALLORI, RUN!" He briefly saw the child turn around and run in the direction of her mother's room before the woman kicked him in the temple, causing him to lose consciousness.

**Everything was black. He couldn't see anything. All of a sudden there was a faint light in the distance and he started to move toward it until he heard a voice.**

_Step one you say we need to talk…_

**"Jason I need to tell you something but I'm not really sure how I want to say it… And you're probably not going to like it and then you'll be mad and run off to do something totally stupid… So maybe I just should keep my mouth shut until I know for sure… But I really need to talk to someone and you are one of my best friends… And can you just call me back please?"**

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
>He smiles politely back at you<br>You stare politely right on through _

**As soon as her voice faded out, Jason heard it again, only this time he was standing in a doorway watching himself interact with a women who looked very similar to Mallori's mother. It was strange. The only time he had seen Samantha Walcott had been in the hospital where she was unconscious and bruised.**

**He didn't remember this and had to wonder if he was dreaming… or if he was possibly remembering something from his lost past. Samantha looked young, no more than 20 would be Jason's guess, and his juvenile self didn't look much older. Since this woman apparently was driving the car when he was in his accident, all he could do to find out was watch.**

**"Thank God you're here, Jason. I'm really sorry about that message, but I just don't know how to tell you about…" Jason looked on as a younger version of himself held a hand out to stop the woman midsentence. He didn't look annoyed, but rather worried.**

**"You can tell me anything, Sam. What's wrong? Does this have to do with you being sick last week?" Okay, so she had been sick. Had it turned into something more serious than a simple case of the flu?**

_Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came… <em>

**Jason felt like he was watching a movie without seeing the start or knowing the plot. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.**

**"Well…. Sort of… maybe" He could see the woman's struggle to look anywhere but at his younger self until he put his finger under her chin.**

**"Just tell me, Sam." So she liked to be called Sam, and not Samantha. It was something he would have to store in the back of his mind for when he finally spoke to her. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke.**

**"I think I might be pregnant" His breath hitched at the statement and only one thought came to his mind: Mallori could be his. Jason knew when Sam saw the anger that formed in his younger self's eyes, because she moved out of reach and wrapped her arms around herself. He continued to observe as adolescent Jason moved to stare out of the only window in the small apartment. He didn't look at her as he took a deep breath before clenching his fists and speaking calmly.**

**"I'll kill him" Or maybe she's not his after all. This was all he had time to think before the scene changed before him.**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life… <em>

**He was now standing in the corner of a hospital room and noticed himself sitting in a chair next to Sam, holding her hand. She was up on an exam table with her stomach exposed while a doctor he didn't recognize squeezed gel on her bare skin.**

**"It's a little cold" He heard the doctor say before she placed some wand looking thing on top of the blue-colored goo. All of a sudden, a loud swishing sound echoed throughout the room as a rapid heartbeat could be heard. Jason observed his expression as it filled with a combination of awe and anger. After a couple more minutes, the doctor left the room and young Jason spoke.**

**"He's not going to hurt you any more, Sam. I don't care that the baby's his… He is not going to get anywhere near you ever again" So Mallori was not his baby. For some reason, Jason felt saddened by this but he immediately shook it off… focusing on Sam as she placed her hand on her flat stomach**

**"How am I going to hide the fact that I'm pregnant Jason? I can't just cut all ties with him, he'll find me. You know he will and then things will be worse than ever. He might actually kill me this time." So this bastard had been beating on Sam since before Mallori, who he figured to be around 7, was even thought of. Jason had even more reason to keep the little girl, and her mother, safe now.**

**"Thomas Walcott is not going to anywhere near you so you don't have to worry about him killing you. Trust me"**

_Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<em>

**Jason was now in the back seat of a car with Sam driving and the younger version of himself in the passenger seat. He couldn't see their faces, but the combination of shock and disbelief in her voice caught his attention fairly quickly**

**"Honestly, Jason… Do you really think that the two of us could pull something like that off? I mean, seriously, Thomas would never believe that we had an affair… He just…wouldn't… And if by chance that he did, well, you know what he would do to fix the problem." Sam looked over toward to him briefly, before returning her attention back to the road.**

**"You need to listen to me, Samantha McCall, and you need to listen well. That sorry excuse of a man will never, and I mean NEVER, put his hands on you or this child. I still don't understand why you have never pressed charges, or let me press charges against that bastard, for touching you… and don't even thing about saying that it was because you deserved it, because nobody ought to have the shit beaten out of them."**

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God, he hears you  
>And pray to God, he hears you… <em>

**Jason couldn't believe that the abuse had been going on for all of these years with almost nobody knowing what was happening to Sam and now Mallori as well. The sick bastard known as Thomas Walcott should have been either behind bars or even six feet under as soon as he hit Sam the first time. Jason understood the want to respect her wishes, but his young self should have told **_**somebody**_**about what the petite brunette was going through. Especially once Mallori came along. As soon as Sam began to speak again, the desperation in her voice caught his attention.**

**"What was I supposed to do, Jason? If I would have gone to the police, he would have known. He would have hunted me down no matter where I was, and he would have made sure that I could never talk to anybody again. You're lucky that I told you what was going on and that he didn't suspect anything…"**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life… <em>

**"His hold over you stops NOW! I don't want you having to look over your shoulder where ever you go, afraid that he might have found you. I want you to live your life without that fear; even if that means we tell everybody that your child is mine, get married, and I take you far away from this town. I'll do whatever it takes to keep both of you safe."**

**The sky had darkened while the young man was talking and the sound of large rain drops making contact with the windshield muffled the sound of Sam's sobs. Jason watched from the backseat as the woman took one hand off of the steering wheel in order to wipe the tears away. For a while, silence ensued in the vehicle. Sam had since placed her hand on the center console for a moment until young Jason picked it up and intertwined their fingers. Sam glanced at their joined hands, and then at the man sitting beside her before staring at the road in front of her.**

_As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<em>

**"Why would you do that? Why would you want to marry me and claim a child that's not yours? I mean you have a full ride to med school here in Port Charles. I can't ask you to give all of that up because I'm not strong enough to keep my boyfriend from beating me or getting me pregnant"**

**She was quiet and Jason could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke. His heart broke for her and what she had been through. Before he could ponder the reasons as to why the abuse was never reported, or why Sam ended up marrying that douche bag, his younger self began to speak.**

**"Hey, you are one of the strongest people that I know and I don't want you blaming yourself for that bastard's actions. It's his fault that he put his hands on you, not yours. As for the baby that you're carrying…You are my best friend, Sam, and I will love that child as my own if you'll let me."**

_He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you begin to wonder why you came… <em>

**It was all starting to make sense to Jason now. The protective pull he felt toward Mallori was simply his heart recognizing her as the child he had offered to raise, and if he had to guess, never go the chance to meet. He was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that this was the car ride that changed the course of their lives. The reason that he woke up in a hospital without knowing who he was or what had happened. The reason his family felt the need to lie to him, however, was one that Jason doesn't think he will ever understand.**

**"As for med school, I can get into anyone in the entire country. The only reason I accepted the one in Port Charles, is so that I would be close to you. I lo… Sam, STOP!" The scream of his younger self, along with the sudden jerking of the car, caused Jason to come out of his thoughts.**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life… <em>

**Within a second, the car came to a halt just before blowing through a stop sign. Before either passenger was able to calm down another car instantly hit them from behind, effectively pushing them into the busy intersection only to get hit from the side by yet another car. With the water on the roads from the rain, the car then began to spin out of control before slamming head first into a tree. The last thing that Jason saw before the scene faded out was the picture of Sam slumped over the steering wheel with a gash in her forehead. Next to her, he saw the younger version of himself with his feet hanging over the dashboard and the rest of his body lying face down on the hood of the car.**

_How to save a life… _

"SAM!" He shot up, only to feel a restraining hand on his shoulder and the sound of his grandmother's soothing voice penetrated his fog

"Everything will be alright, my dear. Just rest" Settling into what he assumed was a hospital bed, Jason allowed the darkness to take over once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so there is no excuse for how long I have been MIA. I had lost my updates for this story and Life Unplanned and it is just never comes out the same trying to rewrite it. Everytime I tried, something came up or it just sucked so I deleted it and started over. This chapter took me forever and I am still not as happy with it as the original. I am still struggling with Life Unplanned, but I figured you had waited long enough. So here is Chapter 7 of Christmas Shoes. Comments are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Mallori RUN!" As soon as the little girl heard the order, she immediately turned on her heel and bolted toward the safety of her mother's hospital room. She only prayed that she was fast enough to out run the older woman in order to have time to lock the door behind her. Jason had gotten hurt protecting her, something no one has ever done for her besides her mother, and she was going to make sure it wasn't for nothing. It was now her turn to protect herself and her mom.<p>

As she was running Mallori heard the footsteps getting closer, as well as the slew of threats and names which were being thrown her way. Not taking the chance of looking back, the little girl finally rounded the corner and almost ran right past her mother's room. Upon rushing through the doorway, she immediately slammed the door shut and locked it. Backing up slowly, Mallori tried to catch her breath but spun quickly when she heard the soft voice of a woman speaking to her.

"Are you alright child?" Sizing up the older person in front of her, the little girl came to the conclusion that she wasn't a threat. However she didn't move any closer and remained quiet until a very familiar voice reached her ears.

"Come here, baby. They didn't hurt you, did they?" Tears came to the child's eyes at seeing her mother sitting up and awake. Rushing to the side of the bed, Mallori carefully climbed up and gently hugged her mom. They were only like that for a second before the banging began on the hospital room door.

"Unlock this door you little brat. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass and now you are going to learn some manners." Sam hugged the child a little tighter to her body, ignoring the pain it was eliciting. Lila was now standing and making her way over to the telephone in the room. Dialing security first, and then having Emily paged, the older woman once again sat down.

"It's your fault that your mother is in the hospital. Do you really think she wants you anywhere near her?" Sam felt the shoulder of her gown grow moist and knew that Mallori was crying. It was breaking her heart that she didn't know the extent of harassment the child had to endure because she wasn't strong enough to leave her husband.

"It's not your fault, baby. I love you and you I need you to understand that I do not blame you for _anything_ that has happened. It's not your fault…. It's not your fault…." Sam rocked her daughter back and forth the best that she could while whispering in her ear reassuringly. As tears of her own threatened to fall, Sam heard a bunch of voices coming from outside her room.

"Ma'am I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to leave." Sam assumed that it was a security officer speaking and was relieved until she heard her mother-in-law speak.

"I am not going anywhere without my granddaughter…. "All of a sudden, Emily's voice interrupted the older woman in a panic.

"Grandmother, its Jason, he's hurt pretty bad." Lila got to her feet as quick as she could and went to unlock the door. Letting her only granddaughter in, the matriarch of the Quartermaine family could tell that it was serious.

"What happened, dear?"

"According to witnesses, there was a fight and Jason lost. That crazy old bat knocked him out. It's another head injury, Grandmother. He's unconscious and Patrick is monitoring him now. He said that it's too soon to tell if there will be any permanent damage…" Lila knew exactly what 'permanent damage' her granddaughter was referring to. He might wake up with no memory for a second time and she wasn't sure if anyone could handle that.

"That thug assaulted my son! It was self-defense and I want him arrested!" Mallori's grandmother tried to push her way through the door of the hospital room at the same time that the young child jumped out or her mother's embrace and went to stand next to Emily.

"Daddy hurt my Mama and put her in the hospital. He yells and screams when he is mad. He hits us both…. Jason was protecting me!" Mallori trailed off at the end and Sam was speechless. The tears fell freely now that she realized how she hadn't been able to keep her daughter safe. She could deal with the abuse, she had been for years, but Sam made Thomas promise that he wouldn't touch their daughter. She was stupid enough to believe him when he said that he would leave Mallori alone. All this was her fault. Just like everything else was her fault. While Sam was lost in her own little world, an officer walked up to Mallori and kneeled down to her level. Pulling his badge out of his pocket, he handed it to the young child and then spoke in a calm, comforting voice.

"My name is Mac and I'm a police officer. What's your name?" The little girl looked towards her mother who wiped her tears and gave her a loving smile.

"Mallori" Her answer was quiet and she didn't look Mac in the eye as she played with the badge in her small hands.

"Did your daddy do that to your hand?" Mac gently touched her injured palm and the little girl slowly shook her head no.

"No, I was climbing on the cupboard to get a glass and it fell and broke. I tried cleaning it up and I cut myself. It was my fault… Dr. Emily fixed it for me." Mallori gave the woman a slight smile before turning her attention back to Mac. She stepped closer to him and leaned in before whispering in his ear.

"Daddy says I'm not supposed to tell but he only hurts me where nobody will see it." When she steps back, Mallori lifts her dress to show Mac a discoloration on her stomach. The bruise was faded and told him that it had been healing for a while. It definitely wasn't anything new.

"Your dad did that to you?" Mac questioned the little girl as a way to see if she would open up to him and tell him just exactly what her father did to put the bruise there. Nodding 'yes' to his question, Mallori lowered her dress without further explaining the injury.

"And Nana did this" She turned so her back was facing Mac and lifted her dress again. This time she revealed another faded bruise with healed over cuts that encased almost her whole back. Mac felt the disgust rise within him and couldn't believe the type of people Annabel and Thomas Walcott where. He also couldn't believe that none of this had been reported. With the girl's mother, it was a probably a matter of the woman telling the nurses that she fell or something. By law, spousal abuse couldn't be documented unless the victim consented to it.

In Mallori's case, however, it wouldn't matter. The second she entered the hospital with these injuries should have caused the nurse or doctor to contact Child Protective Services so that gave Mac two situations. Either someone was paying of the attending medical personnel or the child was never taken to see one. Both scenarios were complicated seeing as it would be a matter of stripping someone of their medical license or adding a charge of neglect along with child endangerment to the abuse ones. In his opinion, Mac would rather it be the latter. The longer mother and son rot in jail, the better. There was nothing he hated worse than wife beaters and child abusers.

"Well Mallori, you are a brave little girl and I would like to talk to you about what your daddy and grandma did, if that is alright with you and your mother?" Not wanting to put her daughter through any more than she has already been through for the day, Sam spoke up.

"If you don't mind, officer, I would appreciate it if it could wait until after the holiday. In the meantime, I would like to press charges against both my husband and mother-in-law for assault." As soon as the officer who had been physically restraining Annabel Walcott began to place her under arrest, she began to struggle and attempted to lunge toward Mallori. Mac shielded the child and asked her if it was worth it to add assaulting an officer to the list of charges. As she grumbled something under her breath, the handcuffs were successfully secured around her wrists. Right before they led her away, Sam addressed her mother-in-law one last time.

"Oh and Annabel, when you see Thomas please inform him that he will be receiving divorce papers from my lawyer. I should have done this a long time ago, hell I probably never should have married him in the first place, but I am finally done. If my 8 year daughter can admit what is going on, then so can I. Don't ever come anywhere near myself or my family ever again." Mallori handed Mac's badge back to him and excused herself politely before climbing back onto the bed and snuggling in her mother's embrace.

"Oh, and officer, I would like to place my daughter into the guardianship of Lila and Emily Quartermaine until I am well enough to care for her myself." Looking towards the two women, Sam was relieved to see the acceptance in their eyes,

"Nonsense, Sam. We would be honored to take care of Mallori, wouldn't we Grandmother?" Lila agreed wholeheartedly and Sam wondered if maybe they weren't mad at her for the accident. Then again, they also may just be doing it to help out a scared and broken little girl who had nowhere else to go right now.

"I would also like a restraining order against my husband and mother-in-law. I want to make sure that they never come in contact with my daughter" Mac nodded in understanding and led a protesting Annabel away in handcuffs while giving orders to find and arrest Thomas Walcott.

* * *

><p>"How is he doing Patrick?" Lila and Emily stood in front of the doctor with worried expressions. Any head injury was serious, but with Jason it was even more so due to his past history. The accident may have been 8 years ago but the damage that was done would always play a part in his future wounds. He could easily end up without memory yet again or he could end up as a vegetable for the rest of his life. And then there was the worst case scenario… He could die. But Lila and Emily refused to believe that would happen. Jason was a fighter and now had two more reasons to live.<p>

"The fact that he woke up, even for a second, is a good sign. The fact that he was able to recall at least one person from before he lost consciousness is even better. We are keeping a very close eye on every change there is but, as of right now, Jason has a moderate to severe concussion and he will wake up when his body thinks he is ready."

"Thank you Patrick. Can we sit with him?" Emily was eager to tell her brother about everything that had happened in Sam's hospital room. As soon as her brother found out that Mallori's father had been abusive to the child, there wouldn't be a place in hell that he could hide. Jason would no doubt enlist Sonny's help and Thomas Walcott would mysteriously fall off of the face of the earth….. not that she was complaining.

Annabel Walcott was different story. Emily wasn't quite sure how her brother would handle that. Normally women were untouchable, but this was an extreme case. This old woman chose to assault her own granddaughter and nothing could excuse those actions. Lucky for the older woman, she probably wouldn't disappear in the same manner as her son, but Emily was certain that there would be some kind of repercussions for what she had done.

"Of course, you can stay with him as long as you like. I'll be back later to check in and please have me paged the second he wakes up." After the two women thanked the doctor again, they promised to notify him of any change. Lila closed the door behind them and her and Emily began the waiting period, just as they had done all those years ago. Unknown to them, however, they were being watched by Thomas Walcott himself. As soon as the door had shut, the man slinked back into the shadows and inconspicuously made his way back to his wife's room. Her and that little snitch of his were in big trouble this time.

* * *

><p>"Where is Jason?" Carly ran up to the nurse's desk and didn't even bother to acknowledge the one that was standing there. She addressed Patrick and when he didn't answer immediately, she asked him again.<p>

"I said, where the hell is Jason, God Dammit! And don't tell me to calm down. I get a call, on Christmas Eve no less, that my best friend is in the hospital with a concussion and you seriously want me to calm down? Tell you what, I will as soon as I see for my own eyes that Jason is alright." Patrick had given up trying to interrupt her tirade. Instead, he waited until she finished and then walked up next to her. Motioning for the woman to follow him, he led her down a hallway and then stopped in front of a closed door.

"He's in that room, Carly. I am warning you now that he is unconscious and probably will be for a while. He suffered extensive trauma to his head and it is going to take time in order for the injury to heal. Lila and Emily are in with him now so try not to create a scene." Patrick started walking away when Carly grabbed his arm.

"Patrick I want to know right this second who did this to him. And don't you dare give me that look." The doctor sighed in resignation while he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck briefly.

"From what I understand there was an altercation over a little girl, Mallori is her name. Her father was abusing both her and her mother, who is also in a hospital room right now. Jason was trying to keep the dirt bag away from the child and ended up with a kick to the head. If you want more details you will have to ask Emily. I have rounds." This time Patrick successfully walked away

* * *

><p>Sam had asked her nurse to take Mallori to see the attending pediatrician in order to get a full physical once everyone left the room. She wanted to know the full extent of the damage her husband had done. She couldn't believe that she hadn't known that Thomas was also abusing their daughter. What kind of mother was she that she couldn't tell the hell that her little girl was going through? While she was waiting for Mallori to return, Sam began to drift off to sleep and vaguely heard the door open. Figuring it was her daughter, and that the child would simply climb into the bed with her, Sam didn't even bother to open her eyes.<p>

The second she felt a strong hand close around her throat, her eyes flew open. Staring down at her was none other than her husband. Trying to fight him off, she was quickly losing strength. Her body wasn't getting air and she was beginning to get lightheaded. She tried to scream, but all she could do was gasp for oxygen.

Sam figured that this was the end. That Thomas Walcott was going to kill her once and for all. She would never get to see her little girl grow up and go to college, get married, and have kids of her own one day. Just as she was drifting into unconsciousness thinking about never seeing her baby again, she heard the scream calling for security. She prayed to God that it wasn't the nurse returning with Mallori. The last thing she wanted was for her bastard husband to have the chance to hurt her again. Sam's throat was finally released from Thomas' grip but it was too late, darkness had taken over.

* * *

><p>"You stay away from my Mama!" Mallori screamed at her father before shaking off the nurse's hold on her. She ran across the room and jumped on his back. The child had had enough of him hurting her mother. Biting down on his shoulder the man cried out in pain, causing him to release his hold on Sam. He stumbled slightly and attempted to shake the girl off of him. He managed to reach behind him and grab hold of the back of her neck. The pressure he applied made her let go of his shoulder. Swinging her like a rag doll so that he was holding her by the scruff of her neck like a puppy, he dropped her to the floor.<p>

Thomas rubbed his shoulder while angrily staring down at his daughter. Pulling his hand away, he noticed the blood and realized that she had bitten hard enough to break the skin. He heard footsteps rushing down the hall way towards the room so he leaned over and grabbed Mallori yet again. Now holding her like a football, the child attempted to wiggle out of his grip. The more he tried, the tighter he held her and it was getting difficult for her to breathe. She had to think of something, and she had to do it fast.

When Thomas turned to face the door, she noticed a lamp within her reach. Grabbing it, she swung as hard as she could and managed to hit her father in the face. The glass shattered and he effectively dropped her yet again. After landing with a thud, she got to her feet and saw the blood dripping from the cuts on his face. She slowly backed away from him and moved toward her mother's bed.

And that is what Mac and his officers walked in to. Mallori was leaning against the mattress of the hospital bed and Thomas Walcott was screaming in pain while his hands covered his bleeding face. In the background, the machine meant to monitor Sam's breathing was going off.

Nurses rushed to the woman's bedside and started CPR while the PCPD placed Thomas under arrest. Mallori stayed put as her father screamed as he was forced out of the room.

"I am going to get you for this you little brat. No matter where you go, I am going to find you and I am going to kill your mother. I will make sure you end up alone. Do you understand me? You are going to have nothing!" She heard him as he was being led down the hall and she quickly wiped her tears away. She wouldn't show weakness. Her mother needed her to be strong.


End file.
